The unexpected
by chloelouiseoxo
Summary: When Michael's finds out a pupil has a link to him, how does he react, does he confide in anyone? When Sian also finds out some shocking news, will their lives ever be on track again? (In this, Sian was never with Jez so her last name is Edwards) Im really bad at summary's, sorry.
1. Tear filled lies

Sian stood in front of the mirror, deep in thought, her cheeks streaked with tears.  
She glanced down at her watch.  
"The management meeting!"  
Looking into the mirror, she made a quick attempt at making herself presentable before picking her bag up and leaving the Bathroom.  
"Sian, where've you-"Michael drifted off as he saw the petite, pale frame in front of him.  
"Sorry, I was dealing with some pupils in the lower school" she lied, sitting down avoiding eye contact with Michael and Tom. They both looked at each other confused, they didn't believe her excuse for 2 minutes.  
"ok, so how many truancies did we have last week?" Michael asked.  
Tom looked through his file, pulling a brown sheet out.  
"14, but it's definitely decreasing from the previous weeks"  
"well it's obviously not good enough."  
"I think what Tom means is that we're moving in the right direction" Sian quickly added.  
The usual, daunting school bell rang to indicate Registration. Sian and Tom rose grabbing their files and leaving the main office. Before Sian could reach the door, she was called back by Michael.  
"Can't this wait until later? I have a form to be dealing with"  
"not really, Sian. They can be trusted for a few minutes on their own, take a seat." He said, indicating to the couch at the front of his office. She sighed but did as he requested.  
"Look" He placed his hand on top of hers.  
"No one said it was an easy job being a deputy head and a head of department, you don't have to cope with it on your own"  
"Michael" she replied in a hush tone. "Its not that, Its just.. I need to be going, I have to register my form"  
Sian got up to leave, She had enough. It was obvious he was oblivious.  
"Sian, please" Michael grabbed her arm before she could leave the office,  
"I know something is hurting you. You was fine when you left the house this morning"  
She didn't reply, she remained silent.  
"Sian?"  
"Sorry, I need to go"  
She quickly left the room leaving Michael confused. He didn't know what to think, her sudden change of behaviour made him suspicious.


	2. 999, whats your emergency?

Sian arrived at her science room to find her form being directed by Mr Diamond.  
"Mr Diamond, could I have a word outside please"  
He nodded, quickly arising from his seat. "Carry on with your revision please, no talking"  
He walked into the corridor with Sian, closing the door behind him.  
"Before you say anything, I saw your form outside after the second bell so I thought you was off sick so I brought them inside"  
She Smiled, "Its fine, Jez. My meeting overran this morning so I couldn't be here to let them in, so I'm relieved you did"  
She looked at him. "Is it okay if I take over?"  
"of course, its your form. If you need me, you know where I am" he smiled.  
"thankyou"  
she walked past him, entering her classroom. She looked at the clipboard on her desk and sighed.  
"Room call" she shouted, getting everyone's attention.  
"Finn Sharkey?"  
"here miss"  
"Josh Stevenson?"  
"here"  
"Madeline Diamond?"  
Silence filled the room.  
"Madi Diamond?"  
She looked up to where Madi was sat to find she was talking to Katie.  
"Katie, Madi. Do I have to split you two up?" They both shook their head. "Sorry, Miss"  
She continued when the bell sounded for first period.  
"Remember you have an assembly period 2 instead of Chemistry with me" Sian shouted above the racket, hoping they'd acknowledged her.

-+++++++++++++++++++++-  
It was now period 2 and Sian and Tom were making their way down to the hall for the options talk. As they wandered in, Michael had already settled the students and began the speech. Tom quickly made his way to the stage whilst Sian stood at the side of the hall with the other subject teachers, trying to avoid any eye contact with Michael. He looked at her, he knew something was bothering her but why wouldn't she confide in him? after all, he is her other half. He put his attention back on the students and continued with the speech.

"well, as we all know. English is the best choice anyone could make" Tom explained, making laughter fill the hall. "All it takes, is one A level to open wider opertunitys for you. A better career for yourself. So give English a try"

"Thank you, Mr Clarkson. I believe Miss Edwards has some cheap tricks to indulge you into the sciences, so give her a fighting chance. Over to you Miss Edwards" Michael gestured for Sian to come onto the stage.

"Thankyou, Mr Byrne. I believe Science to being the key to everything you need to know. How the world works, how things are created ,why things happen and the list goes on. Science will open so many doors for you, once in a lifetime opertunitys maybe. If this hasn't been so convincing to you then I'll be having a CSI Waterloo road project on in about half an hour, to allow students to determine whether AS or A-Level Sciences are best for them"

Everyone began mumbling to themselves, maybe Sian had managed to convince them after all?

"Silence please" Mr Byrne shouted. "I have allowed you time out of lessons today, so make sure you get any questions, queries or anything else for that matter, answered by the staff around the room. We want to enable you the best start in life, so make the most of today, Thank you"

The crowd of students began to wander off, looking around the room at the subject stands. Michael turned around to find Sian was no longer stood at the back of the stage. He observed the crowd trying to pick her out whilst he was deep in thoughts. "Why was she being so confined, she's never like this" he thought. "She usually speaks to me if there's something bothering her or she wants to let off steam. She's not the type to be so contained and quiet, is she" He was shortly snapped out of it when Tom confronted him.

"Have you spoken to Sian yet?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"Yes, but she isn't having any of it. She won't open to me at all and I'm usually the first person she confides in" he sighed

"Do you want me to speak to her mate? see if she says anything to me?"

"I'll be okay, I'm gonna' try find her now and speak to her" He explained not wanting Tom to get involved.

"Good luck, mate" Tom replied and patted his shoulder.

They both went their own ways. Michael exited the hall in search for Sian. She couldn't of gone too far, She had a lesson next period with year 10's, which he knew she loved. He took a quick walk down to her Science Lab to find it empty. He rubbed his forehead in confusion, there was no where else she could be but then he remembered that she had her own office, shared with Tom of course.  
He quickly made his way down.

"Sian, I've been looking for you everywhere" he said, coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Michael.." she said in a hushed tone, releasing his arms off of her body.

"Sian, can we talk, please?"

she sighed but nodded. Michael made his way to the couch in her office but Sian didn't move. He looked at her.

"Sian are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sian bent over in pain placing one hand on her stomach and the other on her desk to steady herself. Michael quickly rushed over trying to guide her to the couch. Her eyes filled with tears and she was screaming in pain.

"I think we should get you to hospital" Michael suggested, not knowing what to do.

Tom was walking down the hall to his office to retrieve his sign up sheets when he heard crying. He quickly ran to the source of the sound to find it was Sian. He walked in confused.

"Sian, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling infront of her.

She nodded, doubling over in pain once again.

"I don't know whats wrong with her, this just happened so suddenly" He explained, still in shock. "Can you call an Ambulance please, Tom"

He nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket and ringing 999. Sian looked at Michael.

"I'm so sorry, Michael" She spoke between sobs.

"Don't be, This isn't your fault, okay." He replied, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You'll be okay, Sian" Tom said, sitting next to her rubbing her back.

5 minutes later an ambulance turned up and Tom went outside to direct them. They arrived in the Deputy Head office not long after with a wheelchair and they wheeled Sian out to the ambulance.

"Tom, do you mind if I go with her?"

"Are you really asking me that? Michael, she's your girlfriend, she'll need you. Go. I'll make sure everything runs okay here" he said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks Tom, let me know if there's any trouble" he replied, running down the hall shortly after.

He stepped inside the ambulance and took a seat next to Sian. He hated seeing her like this, it killed him inside. They left the school premises in a dash, the roaring sirens filling the air.

AN: REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY AS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC:).


	3. Secrets spilled

"Michael Byrne?" the doctor called to the waiting room. Michael stood up and walked towards the doctor.  
"How is she" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm afraid she's had to under go surgery to remove her appendix, but we're lucky we caught it just before the rupture or the situation could of been life threatening" he explained.

Michael nodded, not sure what to say.

"We'll have to keep her in for a few weeks to ensure she's recovered and is back to her usual self but we checked her over and the procedure hasn't affected the baby in anyway. It's still healthy and-"

"Wait... sorry... did you just say baby?" he asked, thinking he was hearing things.

"Yes, she's 6 weeks gone from the scan results" he explained, making Michael's thoughts run wild. Everything was beginning to add up, she had been so quiet and distant lately and now he knew exactly why. He didn't understand why she didn't want to speak to him about it though, after all it was his child.

"Can I see her?"

"of course but we need to make sure she rests, so you will have to be quiet" The doctor replied, ushering Michael to the white, plain room down the hall.

The sound of her heartbeat filled the large room. Michael slowly walked over to the bed, his eyes filling with tears. He caught sight of the small figure attached to multiple machines. She looked so frail and helpless. He stared at the machines and began to feel guilty.

"I've become so caught up in my job that I didn't realise she was hurting" he thought, a tear falling down his cheek.

"She was suffering in silence, something she did quite a lot if she was scared but I didn't act the slightest bit concerned, I could of helped her yet I was so stupid and didn't realise"

He was becoming angry with himself and tears began to furiously flood down his face. He took out his phone in an attempt to text Tom through the blurred image his eyes projected.

"Sian has to stay in for a few weeks while she recovers, but she's had to have her appendix removed before they ruptured other than that, she's fine. There's abit more to it, but I'll let you know later on." he sent the message and put his phone on silent, making sure Sian didn't wake up.

He stared out the window in an attempt to calm himself. The only thing he saw was a large amount of hills and a few farms, which wasn't a surprise. It was Scotland after all.

"Michael?" a faint voice spoke, bringing him back to reality.

He turned around and smiled. Sian began to slowly slide up to an upright position, wincing in pain a few times.

"Are you okay?" he asked, realising she had closed her eyes and was holding the sheets below her.

"yeah, fine. It's just abit sore, that's all"

She looked at him and knew straight away he had been crying. He looked so helpless, broken. He never cried unless things became tough and he couldn't handle it, but then again Sian was always there to support him whenever he needed it, but this time she couldn't. She knew exactly why. It was her fault.

"Do you want me to get the Doctor?" he responded, his voice filled with concern.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine once these painkiller's kick in"

An uneasy silence began to fill the room. Sian was beginning to feel uncomfortable, then she remembered she was lying to him, everyone. He didn't deserve this. Of all people she was hiding secrets from him. He had always been the first person to know everything, now.. She sighed.

"Come here, you look like you could do with a hug with the day you've had" she said, gesturing for him to come over.

"I don't want to hurt you" his voice trembled as he spoke., he was about to break.

"You wont"

He hugged her for what felt like a lifetime before they were interrupted by the Doctor.

"Ah, you're awake" He said, pulling out the files from the bottom of the bed.

"Could I just see the stitching please, this is just a routine check up to ensure its not bruised or infected"

She pulled her gown to the side revealing a large amount of stitching. He observed it, not wanting to touch it as she had only just under gone surgery a few hours ago.

"It all looks fine, are experiencing any pain at all?"

Sian shook her head, "Not as much as when I first woke up"

"That'll be the pain killer's starting to take place, and we've checked you over and your baby is perfectly healthy. The procedure didn't have any effects on it" he explained, smiling. Sian looked at Michael. His gaze was projected to the floor. The doctor left the room and Sian didn't know what to say. she was speechless. It had all come out and she didn't have any time to think this through.

"Michael, I...-"

"I already knew" he said smiling. He sat on the edge of her bed. "The Doctor told me earlier. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I was scared, Michael. I thought that maybe if you found out then you'd-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a hug as she sobbed into Michael's shoulder. He rubbed her back, letting her know everything was fine.

"I'm so sorry, Michael" she mumbled into his shoulder.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Hey, this isn't your fault. We're both to blame. I got so caught up in work and management meetings that I became so oblivious to you, but you know I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, okay." He reassured her.

She smiled. "You need to rest anyway so you recover, I'll let staff know you'll be off for the next few weeks if you want?"

She nodded, slowly laying herself back down.

"I need to go but I'll be back tomorrow. If you need anything, ring me and I'll bring it for you"

She closed her eyes and Michael stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he spoke, before leaving the room.

A/N: Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to include in this fanfic and I'll try and add it in at some point. I wont be able to do all but I'll attempt to:).


	4. Back to Reality

**Sorry if this chapter is quite dull, I'm having trouble thinking of things to write at the moment. I'd love suggestions as to what you want to be included in this:). **

It had been a 4 weeks since Sian had been released from Hospital. She was laid in bed with her head on Michael's chest when the dreaded alarm clock sounded, making them both stir awake. Sian rose, rubbing her eyes whilst Michael turned the alarm clock off. He looked at her.

"What?" She laughed

"Nothing" he replied, smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She liked how protective he was of her, it was like he was a completely different man since he had found out she was pregnant. They both sat in silence for a while, their breathing in sync. Sian turned around and looked at him.

"Michael, do you really think we're ready for this? You know, being parents and bringing up a child?"

"Yes, of course we are. Whats brought this on?"

"It's just... we haven't had any time to think through. It's just been pushed onto you, both of us and I don't know if this is what we want. How would we handle a child and our job? We both work late shifts a lot and.." she sighed, not wanting to carry on.

"and what? Sian, I know something is bothering you"

"What if this doesn't work out. Us... Michael. What if you walk away and I'm left to deal with things on my own again. Michael, I don't want this to ruin us." She looked down feeling weak. He couldn't believe what he just heard, she had very little trust in him anymore and that what hurt him the most.

"Sian, I didn't mean to push you away the first time. You know I was messed up by the stabbing, I thought that pushing you away was a way of me being strong, but it hurt me more than anything knowing I didn't have you there anymore. I was a mess without you. You was the only thing that was on my mind constantly. I love you more than anything in the world, Sian.

She smiled, turning round planting a soft kiss on his lips. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

"Come on, we're going to be late" She laughed.

"I'm your boss remember? I determine whether we'll be on time or not"

"Ah yes, a Headteacher being late. Fantastic example you're giving out"

They both laughed.

"Are you sure you're ready to go in today?" He asked.

Sian smiled and nodded.

"Right well that determines it, I'll go make us some toast and coffee then" He said, wandering down the long hall to the winding stairwell. Sian looked in her wardrobe for a suitable dress for today as it was her first day back. She grabbed a light pink one and tried it on. "Great" she sighed looking down at her stomach. It was too tight and felt revealing to her, even though her bump was only small. Today of all days she didn't want want people finding out, especially as she'd have enough attention with returning to work today. Looking back in her wardrobe, she took the light blue dress and smoothed it out before putting it over her body. She quickly ran her flat iron through her hair and coated her lashes in her finest mascara before making her way downstairs.

"ok, Lorraine. I understand. I'll be in, in about 15 minutes. Ok. Bye." He threw his phone on the side and sighed running his fingers through his hair. She walked into the kitchen and leant against the side.

"Everything okay?" she asked, concerned about the way he reacted just then.

"Yeah, fine." he snapped.

He ran upstairs and returned back down 10 minutes later, looking smart as always. Sian was sat on the couch, looking through her lesson plans on her laptop when Michael spoke up.

"I have a meeting with Lorraine this morning so I need to go, but if there's any trouble let me know and I'll deal with it, okay" he said, grabbing his car keys.

She nodded.

"Michael" she shouted. He turned around sharply. "Are you missing something?" His attention was now focused on the phone she was holding.

"Ah, thank you"

He took the phone and kissed her cheek tenderly before racing off to his car.


	5. its news to me

Sorry for the late update, I've started my GCSE year so I have to keep my head down and prioritise my work/revision before anything else. I will be updating, it'll just be whenever I have free time. I'll try and update every weekend. Sorry in advance:(.

Michael parked up in his usual spot and made his way up to his office to find Lorraine and Tom already there.

"Morning" Tom said, yawning.

Michael looked at Lorraine, "I thought it was just us two involved in this meeting.."

"Michael, Tom needs to be informed with whats happening too. After all, he is the only deputy you have at the moment to help you run the school"

"I am capable of running the school on my own, Lorraine" he snapped.

Lorraine glared at Michael. She hated when Michael was like this. He always refuses support when it benefitted him.

"Shall we just get on with the meeting?" Lorraine asked, becoming annoyed at the way he was acting.

"I want to start of by letting you know that Sian is returning today, full time."

"Are you sure she's ready, mate? Coming back full time might be a bit full on for her, don't you think?" Tom asked, concerned.

"She's seems okay about it. You know Sian, she's always up for a challenge." he said, trying to reassure Tom. Michael knew Sian was ready. She had been off for just over a month and recovered fairly quickly. She was back to her old self, once again. The only thing that worried him was her being a science teacher and working with chemicals whilst she was pregnant. He put that thought to back of his mind and continued with the meeting.

"Right, so as we all know, I am the benefactor of this school. But I am afraid, due to issues out of my hands, I will have to resort to the school being overtaken by the council." she sighed.

A deadly silence began to surround to the room. Michael and Tom couldn't believe what they were hearing. The whole point of moving to Scotland and starting a new school was because of the independence they'd gain. No more being told what to do by the council or being told what curriculum they'd have to start with. They could do what they wished to ensure only the best came to the pupils. Meanwhile, Sian had just arrived at the staff room. Nikki got up and hugged her.

"Morning" Sian laughed. She wasn't expecting such a warm return, especially with how she acted towards people last month.

"You back for good or are you going to mysteriously leave again?" Nikki asked, wandering over to the side to make a coffee. Sian followed behind.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think to let anyone know."

Nikki passed her a coffee and they both sat in the staff room having a catch up.

Michael was in the meeting still. Tom was arguing about how the school would be affected if it was considered the councils. Michael stayed quiet. He knew nothing would change lorraine's mind. She was stubborn, she didn't let people dictate to what she wanted. The first bell rang, indicating students to be in registration. Tom was still 'discussing' the school's future with Lorraine.

"Tom, its clear Lorraine has made her mind up." Michael spoke up, trying to finish the meeting on time.

"Fine, but if this school goes down hill then we know who to blame" Tom said, slamming the door on his way out.

Michael sighed. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, I need to be meeting my representatives anyway so I'll see you around.. oh and Michael, I hope Sian's okay" She added, walking out of the office.

He walked into the staff room to find Grantly asleep, again. He grabbed the governors reports out of the filing cabinet and made his way back to his office, making sure he went the long way round so he could bypass Sian's classroom.

"Alex Rhodes. Cooler now, please." Sian shouted.

"And if I dont..." he replied smugly.

"Then you can have a trip down to Mr Byrne's office"

"What, so he can smack my bum and send me beddy byes?" He said, making the class burst into laughter.

"Quiet" She shouted, becoming frustrated.

"Alex, I dont know what your game is but I'm not playing along. Would you like senior management to escort you to Mr Byrne?" Then she realised, the only senior management was her and Tom and they were both busy. "Fantastic" she thought.

"Is it because you can't handle me, Miss?" alex said laughing, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Is everything okay in here?" Michael asked, approaching the door after hearing the constant shouts from the corridor.

"Yes, fine" She smiled, It didn't convince him.

"Miss Edwards, can I see you outside for a second please."

She nodded, the class started whispering.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Alex Rhodes, thats all. I can sort it."

"Whats he doing?"

"He's only mouthing off, being intolerable. Its not like him. He's usually so good." she sighed.

"Do you want me to take him? I'll speak to him and see why he's being so disobedient all of a sudden."

"If you could then that'd be great. Thanks Michael."

"I told you, any trouble then I'll deal with it, ok. It's your first day back, we can't be getting you stressed now, can we?" He said, running his thumb across her hand, telling her it'd be fine.

"C'mon" he gestured to her classroom.

They both walked in and the classroom fell silent.

"Alex with me please" Mr Byrne spoke. The class began making a 'ooo' noise as he left.

"Silence" She snapped.

Alex sat in Michael's office, waiting for his punishment to be explained but nothing of that sort came out.

"Alex" Mr Byrne sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch besides him. "You've had a perfect record since you joined here 4 years ago. Why have you had such a sudden change in character? Its not like you."

"I just wanted to be different okay, is that a problem?!" He snapped back at him.

"It is a problem when a member of staff is being affected by what you're saying"

"What, your poxy little girlfriend who leaves whenever she likes and then comes back and expects us to change back to the way she runs things. Is this some kind of joke? Why should we do what she likes when shes hardly a model teacher anyway!" he shouted, the anger obvious in his voice. Michael was beginning to get annoyed with him.

"Is this what its about? Miss Edwards? Your supply teacher should of explained to you that she was off sick as it was a serious condition. She's only trying to get back to the way things was running before. You of all people, I thought would understand that." He explained, trying to not let his personal life get in the way with things.

"I do, I just ... I don't like seeing you two all comfy when you know you left me out for all these years. How do you think I feel. You left me. Your own son!"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked confused and then it finally sunk in. Alex pulled out his birth certificate from his bag and handed it to Michael, pointing out the fathers name at the bottom.

"That's you, Michael Andrew Byrne"

Michael looked at him.

"Me and your mum were together a while back. I didn't know she was pregnant until 2 months after we split. We agreed that she'd have custody of you full time and I wouldn't see you. She didn't want me around so I didn't know anything that had happened after that." He placed his hand on Alex's. His focus was on his knees.

"Is that why mum didn't want me to find out who my dad was then?" he whispered, his voice croaking.

"More than likely. If you want, I could come with you after school and speak to you and your mum about custody rights? Maybe we can figure something out. I can get to know you better too. How does that sound?" Alex looked at him and smiled.

"Great. Go back to lesson and I'll catch up with Miss Edwards at break. I'll speak to her about the arrangements tonight then I'll find you later"

"Ok, thanks sir" Alex stood up and threw his bag on his back.

"Oh and Alex.." He turned his attention towards him. "Could you stop hassling Miss Edwards please"

he nodded and left the office sharply.


	6. Chapter 6- filler

I'll be updating Friday, as I'm off school due to a staff training day. I'll try and get a few chapters wrote:). Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to mention in any chapters and I'll try to add it in.

Michael walked into the staff room after break to find Sian was there with a stack of books in front of her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms in front of her, letting her know he was there. She turned round facing him, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Michael questioned.

"No! No! Of course I am!" She laughed, placing a light kiss on his lips.

He sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while until Michael remembered why he came.

"Sian" He said, just above a whisper.

"Mhmm" She replied, sleepily.

He moved his arm round and placed it on top of Sian's hand, tracing circles with his thumb over the top. She looked up at him, his eyes seemed emotionless. When she looked at him, it wasn't the usual Michael she saw. She was worried, concerned. He stayed silent. He didn't speak, he just continued comforting Sian.

"Michael, are you okay you seem abit... on edge"

"I'm fine, don't worry" he smiled at her. She wasn't convinced.

"Michael.." She sighed. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. "You know you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you"

"I don't want to loose you, Sian. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, right?"

"Of course, whats brought this on?"

"I spoke with Alex, its a lot more complicated than we thought" he sighed. "H- he's- he's my son.. From a past relationship before I met you. I didn't know she was pregnant until well after we split. She didn't want me to have anything to do with it so we both agreed not to see each other." A tear began to form in his eyes, Sian looked at him and lightly squeezed his hand again. Telling him it was fine and to continue. "He took it out on you because he hated us two being together, he only found out yesterday himself and he feels like I left him out but theres more too it, he just doesn't understand"

"Come here" Sian said getting up, opening her arms. Michael walked into them, wrapping his arms around her neck letting hot tears run down his cheeks. Sian rubbed his back.

"It'll all be fine, okay" She said, quietly. They pulled apart as Tom walked in. Sian passed him a tissue quickly before anyone else noticed. He wasn't the type to be known as weak or overly sensitive.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" He asked, cautiously.

Sian shook her head. "no,no you're fine. Don't worry"

Tom walked over to the kitchen area and made 3 coffee's with two sugars in each.

He walked over and placed them on the brown coffee table with biscuits next to each one.

"Thanks, Tom." They both said in unison.

Michael grabbed his cup and walked out of the staff room towards his office. Sian sighed as he walked out, rubbing her forehead.

"Whats going on with you two?" Tom asked

"He's just going through a rough patch at the moment" She blew on her brew, trying to cool it down.

"Okay, well if you need to speak you know where I am."

"Thanks Tom" she smiled.

"So how far along are you?"

"I'm guessing Michael told you?"

He nodded, "Sorry was he not supposed to tell me?"

"No, no! Its fine, you're my friend. I just don't want it get around yet, not until I've started showing properly, but I'm 9 weeks Friday just gone" she spoke, happily.

"Oh, congratulations. You seem happy about it and I hope it works out for you both."

"Me too"

"Anyway you up for a meal at the end of the day. You, Michael, Nikki, Jez and Chalky. Consider it a welcome back dinner"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll let Michael know" she smiled getting up.

She wandered into Michael's office to find he was in the phone to someone. She closed the door behind her slowly, trying not to cause too much noise then sat on the couch.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks. See you then" he spoke down the phone and then placed it back on it stand. He looked at her.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked.

"Tom, wanted to know if we wanted to go out for a meal tonight. Just the staff, but it looks like you're busy already."

"Yeah.. Sorry.. I'm meeting Alex's mum tonight to see if I can sort out things between us so I can get to know Alex better and maybe be a dad to him, if she agree's to it."

"Right.."

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, fine. I'll let Tom know." She said, walking out of the office.

A/N: Sorry this may not be great, its just a filler for the moment. I'll make it better next time. Reviews happily accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry I havent updated, Ive got alot on at the moment so I'm getting stressed and not getting any time. I will try do it every week again x_**

It was now 7:22 pm and Michael had just returned home from Alex's. He threw his keys on the window pane and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He walked in to find Sian sat in bed, watching television in her pyjama's with one hand resting above her bump. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed undoing his tie. Sian smiled.  
"Hey, how did it go?" She asked, whilst yawning.  
"Better than I thought it would. We've agreed to split the days so we have him from Thursday to Saturdays and she has him for the rest." He explained, the happiness coming through in his voice. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"You are okay with it?.. Sian?.."  
"What?.. Yeah, sorry."  
"Are you okay? You seem a bit.. Distant.." Michael asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine, Michael. Stop worrying. I'm just tired." She snapped.  
Michael sighed.  
"Fine. Have you eaten?"  
She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
"Sian" he sighed. "You need to eat, not just for you but for our baby aswell."  
"I know, I will.. I just.. I dont feel like it. I can look after myself, you know."  
Michael stood up and walked out of the room. He had enough, he was only trying to help but it seemed like Sian didnt want him there. He grabbed a towel from the towel box and put it over the radiator. He closed the bathroom door and jumped in the shower. He quickly washed himself down then dried himself, shoving on his pyjama bottoms. He never slept with a top on. To him it was uncomfortable and unnecessary, especially for a guy. There was nothing to hide anyway. He quickly brushed his teeth and made his way to their bedroom. He climbed into bed slowly, trying to avoid waking Sian up. She rolled over slowly trying to face Michael. Her eyes fighting to stay open.  
"Go to sleep, beautiful." He whispered, stroking her hair and with that she drifted off.  
The next morning, Michael woke to an empty bed. He quickly shoved on his pants and tucked his shirt in and went to make breakfast when he heard Sian. He walked down the hall way and saw Sian leant over the toilet, vomiting. He went in and sat beside her, rubbing her back.  
"Morning sickness?" He questioned. She nodded. "It'll pass"  
She suddenly leant over again, vomiting. Michael pulled her hair out of her face. He continued rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better.  
"Come here" he said, opening his arms and with that Sian began crying.  
"Shh, come on. You'll be alright. Its just part and parcel of it all. You'll be fine in a few hours, I promise." He wiped away the tears from her cheeks.  
"Do you want stay here or do you want to come to school with me? You don't have to work if you cant handle it. I just don't want to leave you here on your own."  
"I'll come in, I'll plan cover lessons for my classes and stay in my office for the day."  
"Or you could stay with me in my office?" he added.  
"Either will do, I just feel like utter rubbish"  
"I know, babe. It'll get easier. Come on, lets get ready or we'll be late. I'll let Tom know so he can phone for a cover."  
They both made their way out going in different directions, getting ready. By 8 o'clock they where at school having a staff briefing.  
"Right, is there anything else anyone else would like to add?" Tom asked.  
Everyone shook their heads. "Right, well we're done here. Same time next week, please." Everyone began disbursing from the room until there was only Tom, Sian and Michael left.  
"Tom, have you managed to arrange cover for Sian?" Michael asked, sternly.  
"They should be here in about 20 minutes." He smiled then looked over at Sian.  
"Mate, are you sure she should be here. She looks really pale." he whispered.  
Michael nodded."I dont want to leave her on her own at home so she agreed to come in and sit in my office for the day." He spoke, trying to keep it below a whisper.  
Sian got up, walking over to Michael.  
"Michael, you know I'm going to have to let the students and staff know I'm you know.."  
"I know, I know. Maybe we should start of with the staff then the students. It'll be easier for us both." He smiled.  
"Her form needs to be the first to know, Michael. After all it is her class and its her responsibility" Tom responded  
"He's right." Sian looked at Michael.  
"Fine, but its your choice when you tell them."  
Sian looked at the floor then turned her attention to Michael and Tom.  
"I'll tell them in registration today" she smiled.  
"Its your choice, you don't need to rush" Michael said.  
"No, I think its best if they knew."  
Michael nodded. "Come here." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her body. She nestled her head into his shoulder. "Todays not going to be easy for you, but I'm going to be here for whatever you need and Tom will too. We're all here to support you, okay." He kissed her cheek and with that they left the staff room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry this isn't great. The next chapter will contain a lot more and be more intriguing. Please comment and review it so far! Its appreciated. Im still taking suggestions:)._**

"Settle down" shouted Sian as he walked into her form room. Everyone suddenly went silent and began making their way to their seats.  
"I need everyone to be mature and sensible today, I wont be teaching at all but I will be around school if there is any issues." Shes sat on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms. Her class made a huff noise. "But who will we have for Chemistry then?" Madi spoke up. "We've arranged for a supply to come in and take the class but it doesn't mean you can get away with not doing work, okay." Sighs slowly filled the room.  
"But Miss, why are you not teaching? Skiving?" Josh laughed. Sian looked down. She curled her lip in.  
"Miss?" Josh asked.  
"There's no other way to phrase this but.. I-I'm 10 weeks pregnant"  
The mouths of the pupils dropped, some began cheering. Sian looked at the back of the room. She searched Alex's eyes, looking for his reaction, emotions. She was scared of how he'd take the news. She was terrified how everyone would take the news but she was more worried about Alex imparticular as he was Michael's son. She looked at him and suddenly a wide smile grew on his face and he mouthed 'congratulations'. She knew right at that moment they'd be okay, everything was going to be okay. She smiled back at him.  
"Right, well I need to prepare lessons so I'll see you around school. Remember I'll be in my office or Mr Byrne's if you need me. Go be brilliant." She got up and quickly made her way her way out of the room. Her heels echoing around the white walls. She always did wonder how the walls stayed white, even in a school filled with hormone raged teenagers.  
"Miss Edwards" shouted a young and fragile voice. She turned around sharply.  
"Is everything okay, Alex?" She asked, concerned. She walked back down the hall to him.  
"Yeah, yeah I-I'm fine. I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm happy I'm going to have another sibling. I j-just.. W-will dad forget about m-me?" He asked, his voice shaking. Sian pulled him to the side and attempted to bend down to his height which she found difficult with a tight dress and a bump. "Your dad will never forget you, you mean a lot to him and to me. Even though we're going to have another child in the house doesn't mean you're less important, okay." She smiled and grasped his hand, rubbing circles on the palm. He looked down. "Have you spoken to your dad about how you're feeling?" He shook his head. Sian sighed. "What lesson do you have next?"  
"English Literature with Miss Jones, I think."  
"Right, well I cant excuse you from that, its essential so on your dinner break come to mine or your dads office, okay. I think you should speak to him about this."  
He hesitated but quickly nodded.  
"Great" she smiled. She got up slowly holding her dress down. She walked him to his lesson then made her way to Michael's office. She perched herself in the seat closest to Michaels. He grinned and placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing them slowly.  
"I've been thinking of a trip for the year 10&11 students, maybe abroad to Paris or Spain during the holiday terms. Obviously we'd have to have a few members of staff go and us and Tom but what do you think? If its too much then let me know and I'll plan something else but we haven't had a school trip in a while." Michael explained. Sian laughed. "Michael, its fine. Its a great idea, for once you're not getting ahead of yourself. I'd definitely be up for it. I think we better warn everyone Waterloo Road are arriving though" They both laughed.  
"Great, well I'll start looking into travel costs and insurances then." He got up and started rummaging through all the paperwork in his filing cabinet. Sian then remembered her conversation with Alex this morning and filled Michael in on it. He was understanding about and knew how to talk to him about the situation. It was now 11:15 which meant it was break for the students. The screams and shouts from the yard could be heard from a mile away. Sian sat on the edge of Michael's desk and looked out into the yard, watching the students run off to their friendship groups and play games. Michael sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her back to the end of her waist. She leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. "We still need to inform the staff" she murmured into his blazer. "They'll proberly already know" he laughed. "Your form aren't what you call.. Quiet.."  
"Hey! Thats my form you're speaking about, Mr!" She hit him lightly. The room went silent again. Sian suddenly piped up. "Staff room? Dinner? Inform everyone then if they don't already know." Michael nodded. Sian turned her head to face Michael. He looked at her. His brown orbs engulfing her. She quickly planted a soft kiss to his lips and headed out of the room.


End file.
